Heretofore, bearings for use in various rotating machines are generally retained within their appropriate housings with a tolerance of (0) to one thousandth (0.001) of an inch. However, even where such bearings are fitted to their housing with a (0 ) tolerance, there would be, under heavy loads, a tendency of the outer bearing race to rotate when placed in operation. Rotation of the bearing race relative to its housing results in excessive wear and heat which results in certain failure of the bearings. Such relative rotational movement between the bearing race and housing also subjects the housing to excess wear. Such relative rotation also tends to generate excessive heat which deteriorates the bearing lubricant and which can cause a serious lock-up of the rotating parts.
While efforts have been made to resolve the foregoing problem, the known methods have been relatively costly and difficult to fabricate, and/or had obvious disadvantages. Such prior known efforts included the use of clamping caps, collars and the like. However these devices tended to restrain the relative axial movement of the bearing which is sometimes not only desirable but essential for good bearing life. Also, these known devices were relatively costly and complicated.
A rubber plug inserted into a housing has also been used as a restraint to prevent relative rotation of a bearing race relative to its housing. However, such means have only a practical application in small motors, e.g., in portable tools. Further the rubber plug type restraints are relatively difficult to assemble, costly and not positive in operation.